franklin_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Crozier
Francis Crozier was the captain of HMS Terror, and second in command of the Franklin expedition. Early Life Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier was born in Banbridge Ireland on September 17th, 1796. He was the son of George Crozier. Francis was the eleventh of thirteen children. Naval Career When he was 13, Francis signed up for the Royal Navy as a cabin boy on HMS Hamadryad ''in June 1810. Two years later, Francis served on the ''HMS Briton, and in 1814, sailed to Pitcairn Island, where he might the last survivors from the famous HMS Bounty mutiny. In 1817, Francis received his mate's certificate and became a mate on the HMS Dotterel when they made a trip to the Cape of Good Hope. Arctic Voyages With Parry In 1821, Crozier was appointed to William Edward Parry's expedition to find the Northwest Passage aboard the HMS Fury and HMS Hecla. Three years later, Crozier and Parry returned to the Arctic. During this time, the Fury ran aground and had to be abandoned at Somerset Island. In 1826, Crozier received a promotion to Lieutenant. Not long afterwards, Crozier joined Parry for a disastrous trip to reach the North Pole. During this time, Crozier met and befriended James Clark Ross. For his astronomical and magnetic studies during the Parry expeditions, Crozier became a Fellow of the Royal Astronomical Society. Later Naval Career In 1831, Crozier served on the HMS Stag ''and served off the coast of Portugal during the Liberal Wars. Four years later, Crozier served as second in command on the ''HMS Cove when they went searching for 12 missing whaling ships in the Arctic. In 1837, Crozier received a promotion to Commander. Ross Antarctic Voyages In 1839, Crozier once again joined his friend Ross, this time, on a voyage to the Antarctic. During the voyage, Crozier was captain of ''HMS Terror'', while Ross captained ''HMS Erebus''. The expedition returned in 1843 after making significant discoveries about Antarctica included Ross Island, Mt. Erebus, the Ross ice shelf and the Ross Sea. Later that year, Crozier became a Fellow of the Royal Society for his outstanding work in magnetism. Franklin Expedition In 1845, the British Government announced they were launching another voyage to find the Northwest Passage. When Parry and Ross were unavailable, they chose Sir John Franklin to lead it, and Crozier was selected as the second in command of the expedition and resumed his role as captain of the Terror. After stopping in Greenland in July to drop off excess supplies and sick men, Crozier took the time to write to Ross and John Henderson. On June 11, 1847, Sir John died, and Crozier assumed command of the expedition. In April 1848, Crozier decided to desert the ships. The men camped on King William Island and Terror's 3rd lieutenant John Irving was sent out to find the Victory Point note. He was successful in his search and gave it back to Crozier and James Fitzjames. While Fitzjames did most of the updating on the note, Crozier wrote the final bit which included their plan to leave the camp on April 26, and march south to the Back River. Eventually, some or all of the men returned to the ships and sailed down to western side of King William Island. What happened to Crozier after that is currently unknown. Artifact Discoveries In 1854, John Rae and his Franklin search expedition met up with Inuit at Pelly Bay. One item they gave him was a silver table spoon with Crozier's initials on it. Five years later, Francis McClintock and his search expedition discovered an abandoned boat in Erebus Bay. One item they found inside it was a silver teaspoon with Crozier's initials. Gallery Category:People Category:HMS Terror Category:Officers Category:Captains Category:Polar Veterans